Soulmates
by writematrix16
Summary: A series of fluffy and angsty one-shots in which Beca and Chloe try to maintain their relationship with everything they have. (I'm shit at summaries, but please do read)
1. Chapter 1

**Realization and Regret**

Summary: Beca never took her fights with Chloe into deep thought until now. [Fluffy/Angst]

Rating: _T for language_

Word Count: _1,618_

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything in this (including the references to other songs/quotes, of course) besides the plot. I think._

* * *

"Forget it. I'm outta here."

Beca marched off away from the Bellas, her face growing red. You could've expected tears welling in her eyes, but rather her heart froze into a tundra, unable to keep its beat.

Her heart only beats for Chloe, but she fucked up again.

"Oh, so you're just gonna leave?" Chloe's voice is as fragile as glass.

Of course Beca knew that she brought this upon herself. It was one of the many reasons why she hated herself. She tends to lose everyone she loves, and because of this, she builds up her walls and makes it difficult for herself to love another.

This wasn't the case with her and Chloe, though. It was a spark. At the time when they were only getting to know each other, Beca didn't believe in love. She didn't believe in soulmates or destiny. That's why when she first saw Chloe, she didn't tell herself that it was love at first sight.

But, it was.

It was the greatest thing; an indescribable feeling rising from her toes to her heart to her mind. The first time she saw Chloe's blue eyes, she could've sworn that she was the one she'd try her hardest to keep if she were to ever have the guts to confess her feelings.

But, she didn't tell herself that.

Now, sitting in her car with tears streaking her cheeks, Beca thought to herself, _what the hell am I doing? _She told herself that she didn't know the tiniest thing about love. She told herself that she'll never get married because she can't control her temper.

Hell, she blamed herself for not being able to change from the past. All she wanted was to have no walls. Maybe then, she thought, Chloe would love her without any doubts.

But 200 meters away, Chloe was leaning her side on a tree, fighting the urge to burst into a million tears. As she lamented, Bellas approached her in small groups.

"Chloe are you okay?" She shook her head and sniffed.

"She'll come back. She always does." Chloe spun around in anger.

"T-This time, it's different." Her voice rose to a shaky yell. "She walked away before I said something and usually she waits for me to." Stacie shakes her head.

"No, Chloe, you don't understand-"

"Yes I do!" Chloe sobbed. "She's my fucking _girlfriend_ and I know her better than anyone!" She brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her cries. Stacie sighed.

"Chloe, I don't know if you know this, but every time you guys fight, she comes to my dorm room to stay the night and she talks about you." Chloe lifted her head. "She talks about how she doesn't deserve you and how you deserve so much better. She says how you, um…" Stacie starts counting off on her fingers. "How you are the most beautiful person she's ever met, how your laugh never doesn't make her smile, how she loves you so much, and she says all of those things while she cries."

Chloe clenches her jaw but this time she lets tears fall. The thing with Beca is that she says "I love you" a lot, but will rarely say it and be truthfully passionate about it at the same time. She always wants to say it at the right times and say it with everything that she has. That's one thing Chloe loved about her; how much she knows how to love even though she doubts her efforts. She always had.

"I think she didn't wait for you to answer because she doesn't want to tell herself that she's not good enough for you. She wants to be the best for you and she knows she isn't, so she's putting herself in denial," Lily chimes in. Chloe nods.

"Thanks guys… But I think I need to be alone right now." The Bellas nod and they saunter away, leaving Chloe to return to her original position.

She didn't hold back anymore tears.

As gallons of salty tears streamed down her face, she thought to herself, _I might lose her someday. _Like an alarm, the thought triggered a waterfall from her eyes.

She loved Beca more than anything. She did believe in love, but with Beca, she felt more. She knew that Beca was a soulmate, a best friend but more. Beca had her heart, and she liked to think that she had hers.

In the heat of the moment, she felt like one of them would say "Maybe we should just end it," or "This isn't working." It was never like this. She felt irate, more upset than ever. She just loved her so much. But now, all she felt was remorse. She never wanted to be with someone other than Beca. She never wanted to see Beca alone but she never wanted to see her with someone other than her.

In her swarm of thoughts, her body paralyzed as her mind focused on just Beca Mitchell, she felt two thing arms snake around her waist and a small head rested upon her shoulder. She didn't jump at the person hugging her from behind, because she knew exactly who it was.

She memorized her body and her warmth. She memorized the feeling of her face and her hands. She memorized the breathing pattern, which was her nervous and regretful one. She knew _exactly _who it was.

And so her body tightened at the touch, aching to hug her back. Instead, she just relaxed her muscles and let herself sink into Beca's love.

* * *

_Beca let herself cry her eyes out. She looked out her window, but she couldn't see Chloe at all. _

She must have moved, _she told herself. She banged a fist onto her steering wheel and buried her face into her hands. She told herself she was a fuck up. She told herself that she should just wait for Chloe to break up with her because it was inevitable._

_She wasn't good enough. She never was and she never will. Chloe deserves better and she knows it._

_She just wishes she was good enough._

_Beca looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing a tear-stained face and an angry demeanor, she was disgusted with herself. How could a person like Chloe fall for her? She always started fights. She always ran away when she felt weak. She was so problematic that she _always _ruined everything. Beca thought that maybe she was destined to be alone forever._

_And that's when she started to believe in destiny._

_But she wasn't going to give up, go to a friend's house, and ignore Chloe for hours like she would've done before. She doesn't want to lose Chloe. She was going to change for her, or at least try, even though it would be hard_

_She didn't think that Chloe wouldn't approve of a big change. She was too busy abhorring herself that she didn't think that Chloe actually finds her alluring; unique; _perfect _for her._

_Nonetheless, she wiped her tears (in which she convinced herself she wasn't ashamed of because she was _badass) _and angrily slammed her hand onto the wheel again before storming out the door. She was greeted with the sight of the Bellas off in the gazeebo, most likely leaving Chloe- who was leaning against a tree- alone. Cautiously, Beca slowly started towards the redhead._

_It was this moment when Beca realized that she shouldn't be scared to apologize to Chloe. She realized that Chloe, being a lovely and accepting woman, wouldn't get upset when she apologizes. She never did. Deep down, it worried her that this time was a worse fight and she wouldn't be that accepting, but as long as Chloe knew that Beca loved her…_

_ … __Beca felt comfortable._

_Beca heaved a sigh and walked up to her girlfriend from behind. All of the Bellas noticed; first Stacie, who nudged Flo, who nudged Emily, who nudged Fat Amy, who got the attention of the other Bellas (and probably- most likely- the family of four ten feet away)._

_Beca smiled sadly before wrapping her arms carefully around Chloe, clasping them together at her thin hands, then resting her head in the nook between her jaw and shoulder._

* * *

"I'm sorry."

It was only two words that could make grey skies clear. Chloe smiled as she wiped her tears, looking down at the ground. For several moments, they stood in their frozen position, contemplating what they have together (not to mention the Bellas watching the miraculous make-up in awe, trying not to be spotted).

It was like their heartbeats were in perfect sync.

Chloe was the first to speak. "Don't _ever _think you're not good enough for me."

Beca heaved a sigh and smiled. It was a pure, genuine smile. It was something you rarely see from Beca, and it was _beautiful_. "I'll try," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Chloe hesitated.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Beca groaned. "I keep breaking your heart. A pretty lady should _never _be sad." Chloe grinned.

"Well then, apology accepted, madam." Beca beamed and twirled the redhead around, enclosing her front into her arms. Chloe squeezed back and sighed in relief.

"I love you, Beca."

Beca didn't have to vacillate. She knew for sure that she loved Chloe Beale. She knew she loved her with every piece or herself. She knew that this feeling she's undergoing is plain adoration. She said "I love you too" with such ease that it seemed unreal, but Chloe knew she meant it. Chloe knew that she wasn't just saying it back to repay her for their fight, and Beca, well…

Beca knew for sure that Chloe Beale was her soulmate.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed that (somehow)! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review and follow/favorite! I'll update on a schedule starting Tuesgay and then Thursgay. If you find any errors or anything you recommend me changing, please inform me. Also, I'm a firm believer in constructive criticism! Help me improve? Thank you guys again. xx)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Concert Date Part One, or How Much Beca and Chloe Love Each Other**

Summary: In which Beca and Chloe go to a concert together [Shameless Fluff]

Rated: _T for Language_

Word Count: _1362_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. This was inspired by .com. Also, this chapter title was inspired by areaderofmanythings._

* * *

Beca had a good morning, needless to say it was because of Chloe. Her redheaded girlfriend had woken her up at seven in the morning by placing light kisses up her bare back; one at the base, then between her shoulder blades, and finally on the back of her neck.

The brunette shifted and turned to her side facing Chloe. Sleepily, her eyes fluttered open and the lips stretched into a soft smile. The one thing she absolutely loved was waking up to Chloe after a long night. She looked real; her hair was in a messy bun, she had no make-up on, and her body all natural. She loved seeing Chloe with no touch ups; it showed her girlfriend's natural beauty

"Good morning," Chloe giggled. Beca wiped her eyes and flashed a toothy grin. She enveloped Chloe's body into her and pressed her face into her flaming red hair, inhaling her scent. It always calmed her.

"Do you know what day it is?" Beca asked with a smirk. Chloe placed a gentle kiss upon the top of her shoulder.

"Of course I know what day it is." Unknowing, they smiled in unison. "I can't believe you actually got them." Beca chuckled.

"Well, after hearing you fangirl over them for two months, I had to."

"You're the best," Chloe said, holding her girlfriend closer. It was like one surprise could make her life. She appreciated every part of what Beca had in store for her, and it made her love the DJ even more.

"I know," Beca joked. "And you better get up so we can buy shirts for the concert." Beca let go of Chloe and climbed out of bed, playfully smacking her girlfriend's arm. _How did I end up with someone so perfect? _she asked herself.

Chloe groaned and threw the blankets off of herself before standing up and heading to their bathroom. She laughed and said, "I still don't get why you let me hog the blankets, babe." Beca turned her head while she started the shower and let out a soft giggle.

"You're the kind of person I want to let hog the blankets and take to concerts and live with," she said, blush creeping up to her cheeks.

But it was true. There wasn't anyone else in the world Beca would rather love. No one else could give better hugs, or kisses, or make her heart as happy as Chloe did. She never really favored telling the redhead to keep her (slightly less) badass demeanor, but inside, every time they touched, her heart skipped a beat. It didn't even matter to Beca that it has already been years since they made themselves an official couple. Chloe Beale still gives her butterflies.

Chloe looked down the floor as she leaned on the doorframe, flushed. She looked back up at Beca who was taking out the elastic in her hair. "You really do like me," she said sweetly. Beca scoffed nicely.

"Love," she correctly, flashing a smile and entering the shower. Chloe grinned like an idiot before taking out her own hair elastic and entering the shower with her girlfriend. Beca's head whipped around.

"Who did you think I was if not myself?" Chloe chuckled. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hm, Aubrey's downstairs, and I bet she'd _love _all of _this_" she joked motioning towards her body. "I was just startled. Is it me, or is this déjà vu?" They both laughed and Beca turned around to get soap. Chloe took the opportunity to pull Beca into a warm hug, pressing her front to the smaller woman's back. Beca sighed contently and Chloe kissed the top of her ear.

"I like kissing you, you know," she stated.

"Oh really? I didn't know," Beca said sarcastically. Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled. This woman was her love, her life. Nothing in the world could make her feel any differently. Her heart was consumed by the warmth that Beca brought to it, and she liked to think that she brought warmth to hers.

Beca always reassured her that she did. She's say how apathetic and lousy she was before looking into Chloe's bright blue eyes for the first time. They made her take better care of herself because she wanted to make a good impression towards the newly met redhead. She started waking up in the morning to see her because every morning she'd go by the radio station where Beca begged Luke to let her work early. Since then, they'd walk with each other every day, and despite not dating until after the ICCA's where Beca kissed Chloe for the very first time, it was what Beca considered the first time she felt like she won.

And now, Beca realized how she spent so much time trying to impress Chloe that she forgot how to hate herself. She acted happy so much that she _actually _became happy. It was all because of a set of blue eyes.

"I still don't understand why we need new clothes _just _for a concert," Chloe whined. Beca chuckled and laced her fingers with Chloe's, pulling her closer.

"It's a band, so we _need _t-shirts. Plus, I want to make this the best concert _ever,_" Beca said with a goofy smile. Chloe grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Dork," she giggled, poking the smaller girl's side with her free hand. "And you said that nine months ago for the David Guetta concert." Beca laughed and stroked Chloe's thumb with her own, eliciting a gratified sigh from her. It was one of the many things Chloe loved about the adorable brunette. Even though she was a pain the ass to most people except the Bellas and Jesse and Benji, she cared the most about Chloe. She's show so much affection and would never turn Chloe down for anyone unless it was vital.

She cared so much about Chloe that she'd put up with Luke reprimanding her for wanting to take care of "my fucking _girlfriend, _Luke!" whenever she fell ill. She usually was one to go out and buy the food unless she was being particularly lazy on that day, not to mention all the compliments that spewed out of her mouth like fluid.

And most of all, Beca Mitchel could be a protective _bitch _(not that Chloe didn't like it).

* * *

_"__Hey!"_

_A voice echoed through the nearly empty auditorium. Bellas rehearsal was over, but Beca and Chloe stayed behind (with Aubrey, but she had to leave under "confidential circumstances) to run over and revise the set list and choreography for Lincoln Center, practically cuddling within the velvet seats. As if the voice was a trigger, Chloe and Beca's heads around, their eyes meeting a stocky brunette male (yes, Chloe has a thing for brunettes), his lips curved into a cocky grin. "I missed you, Chloe," he said._

_ "__Hey… Gavin…" Chloe chuckled nervously, her face to Beca and her eyes pleading desperately for help._

_ "__How've you been?" he questioned, making Chloe squirm even more as he sat down and laying his arm on the top rail of the seat._

_Beca raised a brow. _Is she cheating on me? _She thought impulsively. _No, shithead, she's not fucking cheating on her. Pull your head out of your ass. _Beca's eyes widened subtly. _Oh, shit, that's _Gavin. _That's her fucking ex-boyfriend, idiot!

_Hurriedly, Beca shoved Gavin's arm off the top rail, grabbed her girlfriend's clammy hand and gently pulling her up from her seat. Gavin narrowed his eyes and stood up as well, tightening his muscles purposefully._

_ "__The fuck is this?" he sneered, motioning towards Beca with a grimace before dropping his hand to his side. Chloe smiled and squeezed Beca's hand._

_ "__My girlfriend," she said proudly. "Bye now."_

_The brunette blushed slightly. The sound of Chloe calling her her girlfriend still brought butterflies to her stomach and still bewildered her. How could someone _actually _like her? Well, Chloe Beale was more than loving. Every time she said something along the lines of "This is my _girlfriend, _Beca," she said it with such dignity and happiness that sometimes made Beca think she was programmed._

_God, she was so perfect._

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is shit and late. Part II will be posted tomorrow. In the meantime, thanks for reading!)**


End file.
